


A Push in the Right Direction

by The_Nicest_Nonbinary



Series: Star Crossed Shorts [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/F, Kids, and sat on me, isnt she great?, she fucking flipped me over her shoulder, six post apocalypse au, so go and read that if you're confused, this is how i met your mother, this is set in the same world as Star Crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nicest_Nonbinary/pseuds/The_Nicest_Nonbinary
Summary: Anna tries to get her stupid best friend to talk to her secret crush. Cathy does not like being snuck up on.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Star Crossed Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	A Push in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of sad people yelling at me about chapter 5 of Star Crossed. So I tried to appease the mob. Enjoy y'all. I have never written fluff before so uh, idk what I'm doing haha

“You see that girl, over there?” Anne looked where her best friend was pointing. Anna was gesturing at a rashadi who was wearing the familiar dark red of an officer in training. The same red both she, Anna, and Jane wore. Anne shrugged. “Which one? There’s a lot of people here.” Anna smirked, “You know Annie, the one you have a massive crush on.” Anne choked and Jane burst out laughing. “I-I DO NOT.” Anne shoved Anna and Anna cackled as a red faced Anne tried to justify the blush. Anna grinned then continued with what she was going to say. “She’s a pretty shitty fighter, who knows how she even got on the program.” Anne smirked, thankful the spotlight was off her. “You’re right, she doesn’t look all that strong, did she get it through money?” Jane rolled her eyes. “Don’t tease Officer Parr you two. She got in on her own merits.” Anne laughed, “Really? You need to be a fighter to get in and she,” Anne gestured at Catherine, “is not a fighter.” Anna cackled and poked Anne in the ribs. “Dare you to go over there and challenge her to a fight.” Anne cracked her knuckles. “Won’t be much of one.” She grinned and started towards the officer in question.  
Jane frowned at Anna, “You’re one of Cathy’s close friends, you know she came in first in the combat training. Why would you tell Anne she can’t fight?” Anna laughed. “First, it’s funny, second, Cathy and Anne have been pining after each other for years and I think it's high time I push those two together.” Jane frowned, “But, Anne doesn't like Cathy that much, right?” Anna snorted, “No, she definitely does, she’s just bad at showing it.” Jane tilted her head, “You sure?” Anna sighed, “When you have to listen to Anne complaining about how, ‘Cathy has abs and they’re so gorgeous why can’t I have abs?’ or ‘Cathy always looks so perfect and beautiful why can’t I look like that?’ you start to guess your bestie may have a crush.” Anna snorted, “Or an obsession.”  
Anne was the very picture of confidence when she walked up behind Cathy. The rashadi was reading something on a tablet and was ignoring her. “Hey, Cath I-” Anne put a hand on Cathy’s shoulder, but before she could finish her sentence, her body was in motion. Cathy dropped her tablet, grabbed her wrist, and flipped her over her shoulder. Anne landed on the ground with a huff as the air rushed out of her. Before she could move, Cathy pounced on her and pinned her arms to the ground, sitting on her chest, panting slightly. Anne blinked as Cathy peered down at her owlishly. “Oh, hey Annie.” Cathy smiled. Anne became very aware of the fact that Cathy’s face was very close to hers. “Hey Cath.” Anne stammered back. Cathy sat back on Anne’s chest and smiled quietly. “Don’t sneak up on me, otherwise I might do worse next time.” Cathy laughed as she very subtly pressed down onto Anne’s shoulders. Anne just stared at her, flushed and pink. “Annie? You okay?” Anne choked, then whispered, “Oh my gods marry me.”  
Jane watched her friend and her cousin both turn bright pink and start talking over each other at incredible speeds. She glanced at Anna, who just looked smug. “I can’t believe that worked.” Jane said. Anna shook her head. “Annie just needed a push in the right direction.” Jane smirked, “Or a flip.” the two laughed and went to go help their friends before Anne and Cathy both died of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this isn't all that good but I tried. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
